Arriving in the World of Chima/Meeting the Eight Heroes of Chima
Here is how Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle and their friends arrive in Chima in The Overlord Unleashed. Back with Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends, they arrived in a place called Chima. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! What is this place? Po: What does the map say, Sunburst? Sunburst: The way I see it, we must be in Chima. Patrick Star: Wow! Mantis: Looks like some kind of jungle or something. Just then, they begin to hear some driven noises coming their way. Laval: Hello. Cragger: Where did you guys come from? Worriz: You sure look like you're not from around Chima, that's for sure. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, nice to meet you. Patrick Star: Hi, I'm Patrick Star. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Sandy Cheeks. Squidward Tentacles: Squidward Tentacles. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, I'm Mr. Krabs. And I like money. Plankton: Sheldon J. Plankton, nice to meet you. Po: I'm Po, these are the Furious Five: Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, Master Shifu, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox, Croc, my dad, Li Shan, Bear, Chicken, Snow Leopard, Rooster and Elephant. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist. And this is Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian. Scootaloo: And we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, I'm Scootaloo, this is Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Orange Bloom, Babs Seed and Gabby. Gabby: And this is Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona and Smolder. Silverstream: And this is my brother, Taramar. Taramar: And this is Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Ember, Thorax, Pharynx, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Trixie, Discord, Gilda, Iron Will, Sunburst, Lightning Dust, Derpy, Dr. Hooves, DJ Pon-3, Jeff Letrotski, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Moon Dancer, Zephyr Breeze, Coco Pommel, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Cheese Sandwich, Silver Shill, Seabreeze, Flash Sentry, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno and her crew, Boyle, Lix Spittle, Squabble and Mullet. Laval: Nice to meet you guys, I'm Laval. Cragger: My name's Cragger. Eris: Mine's Eris. Gorzan: Me Gorzan. Worriz: I'm Worriz. Razar: Pleasure, My friends. My name is Razar. Rogon: I'm Rogon. Bladvic: And I'm Bladvic. Just as everyone and everypony got aquatinted a bit, the Nindroid MechDragon arrived and started searching the area for the princesses of Equestria. Computer Voice: Scan and search in progress. The Nindroid MechDragon started scanning the area for the princesses, Laval already noticed it coming their way. Laval: (whisper) Everyone hide! As they hid, the Nindroid MechDragon is loosing track to where the princesses are. Computer Voice: No sign of life detected. So, the Nindroid MechDragon prepares to leave when it sees some moving figures on Speedorz taking off. Pharynx: Where to, Laval? Laval: To the Lion Chi Temple, we'll be much safer there. Just as they took off at the speed of light, the Nindroid MechDragon took off after them unnoticed. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626